1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reconstructive vascular treatment apparatus, and a method for vascular treatment in general. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating a patient to alternating, pulsating streams of hot and cold fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Reconstructive Vascular Treatment (RVT) is a method and system utilizing a digitized and computerized electronic operational system for the application of hot and cold fluid using exact and distinctive temperature differences applied to specific areas of the body. When the skin is exposed to alternately hot and cold temperatures, the body reacts by increasing the blood flow to the part of the body being treated. Alternation of constriction and dilatation of the local blood vessels stimulates peripheral blood-flow and helps to stimulate healing. If the treatment is systematically repeated over a period of time, the patient's blood circulation will permanently increase, due to the development of new collateral blood vessels in the body. Each blood vessel naturally has the capability for this new growth, and this growth is stimulated by the RVT.
RVT is primarily used as a type of “vascular stimulation,” causing alternate vasoconstriction and vasodilatation of local blood vessels to increase peripheral blood flow, mitigate pain, and stimulate healing by utilizing the body's natural innate ability to maintain homeostasis.
Medical Terminology
Homeostasis: a tendency to stability in the normal body states (internal environment) of the organism. It is achieved by a system of control mechanisms activated by negative feedback.
Vasoconstriction: the diminution of the caliber of vessels, especially constriction of arterioles leading to decreased blood flow to a part.
Vasodilatation: a state of increased caliber of the blood vessels.
Collateral Blood Vessels: secondary or accessory; not direct or immediate, a small side branch of blood vessels.
In addition to reconstructive treatment, the inventive treatment is also beneficial to those subject to high gravitational forces, such as fighter pilots and astronauts.